Creepyspencer12bacon
Overview Lewis is an active competitor in the ISB RAW brand, where he is a former Cruiserweight champion. He is active on the Smackdown and Call of Duty boards among others. Spencer debuted in the ISB on Smackdown, first as a no name, then as a part of the tag team known as the Kings of Your World with one of his students Firefly-version1.0. Together they won the ISB Tag Team Championship. Career History 2008 Spencer debuted in a match against the long forgotten Inzane-Kane, where he lost. After his loss he would recruit one of his students, Firefly-version1.0, to tag with him in an effort to gain success. Together they formed the rookie tag team the Kings of Your World. While they were focusing on the Maliks Al Maut's (RKO-Cutter and Frostbiter) tag titles the two teams would be put in a match against each other in November at Survivor Series that also featured Irish-And-Proud, FredtheGreat1, freelance93 and hitman_hart05, where Spencer was the second person eliminated from his team, eliminated by hitman_hart05. The Kings of Your World would then enter a feud with the then tag champs, Maliks Al Maut, and the two exchanged cold and harsh words, eventually leading into a fatal four way tag match between the Kings, Deez Nuts(money_in_the_bank and Dimension), Maliks Al Maut, and Digital Justice at the Smackdown Supershow in December. The match would end without a real winner as both teams were counted out, causing MAM to retain the titles but at the same time allowing the Kings of Your World to become the Number One contenders heading into the new year. During Christmas Break, Spencer along with Firefly, starred in the movie Party Boy 2: Life's Better Without Joe. 2009 After Firefly defeated RKO-Cutter in a tables match the Kings were granted an immediate tag title match at the Royal Rumble The Kings would come up short in that match, and Frostbiter was able to pin Spencer. The Kings of Your World would gain a rematch on Smackdown the following week and the Kings, showing frustration at their loss, obliterated the Maliks Al Maut and won the tag team titles. The Kings would have a decent reign, defeating teams like Digital Justice. About two weeks after winning the titles Firefly would lose a match to future rival and then rookie manup733 which would cause Firefly to become extremely aggravated and angry at manup, swearing that he wouldn't lose to manup ever again. At No Way Out the Kings would lose the titles to Deez Nuts after Dimension low blow'd Spencer and pinned him, thus becoming the new tag team champions. Firefly, enraged at this added with the frustration of losing to manup, snapped and threw Spencer through a TV, thus effectively ending the Kings of Your World and turning Firefly heel and causing Spencer to dissapear for a few months, causing him to miss Wrestlemania. After a while Spencer would make his return to Smackdown interrupting a speech from his student Firefly and then challenging him to a match, the match would end in a draw after both men were unable to continue. Sometime after the match the mysterious "Horror" would begin his attacks, specifically at Spencer, which Spencer would not stand for. He demanded a match from GM RKO-Cutter against this "Horror" at Judgement Day in a Lumberjack Match. The Horror would turn out to be the returning Stormruin, much to Spencer's disbelief. The two would battle a close match, but interference from one of the lumberjacks, Firefly, caused Spencer to lose. After this Spencer would fall off the Cruiserweight radar for a little, and returned during the Great American Bash's Cruiserweight Scramble for the title. After O_V won the title off Firefly Spencer would go for a small package, but O_V reversed and both men were pinned at the same time. Due to this accident there was a match between Spence and O_V for the title, which Spencer would win. This left Firefly disgruntled, and he challenged Spencer to a match at Summerslam, saying that he could win the King of the Ring tournament and the title in the same night. Spencer, however, would not be able to make the match, as he caught the Swine Flu and was forced to cancel the match. Following the results of the draft that took place Spencer would be faced with several new challengers for his Cruiserweight title, but first, at the ISB Supershow to commemorate the draft, Spencer would face one of the draft picks from RAW: Pure Champion shadowafs8. The match would end in a draw as both men were counted out after both Spencer and shadow fell from the top rope to the ground. Following the match Spencer's old nemesis, Firefly would get one last laugh in before moving to RAW, as Spencer was heading up the ramp and Firefly flipped him off. Spencer would face off against several different cruiserweights, and after losing to R-K-O was forced to defend against him. Spencer would come out successful. At No Mercy it was announced that Spencer would be defending his Cruiserweight title in a triple threat match against digifreak and CommitMeToMemory. Despite this disadvantage Spencer proved that he is the most dominant cruiserweight today by defeating both of them after powerbombing them both at the same time. Spencer now awaits his new challenger in TheMick, who won the right to a shot against Spencer. At Survivor Series the two competitors were supposed to meet in a 4 vs 4 match, Team Bacon vs Team Mick, and the match would not be for the title. At Smackdown, Spencer was able to successfully defeat Mick, after powerbombing him 12 times in a row then flipping him into The Cherubin of the Temple. The Survivor Series match would be cancelled, however, as Spencer got traded to RAW with Zilaboy. Astus and Manup moved the other way. The Cruiserweight Championship also came with Spencer to RAW. When on RAW Spencer was immediately called out by his old partner Firefly, and Spencer defended his championship against him the next week. The next week Firefly faced Spencer in a 47 minute match for the cruiserweight title, which Firefly won after reversing a vertical suplex into a Shock Drop. The match garnered 5 stars from David Meltzer. In Wrestling Finishers: *The Cherubin of the Temple (Shellshock) *Powerbomb *C12 Signature Moves: *Abdominal Stretch *Corner Slingshot Splash *German Suplex *Vertical Suplex *Gutwrench Suplex *Oklahoma Stampede *Running Knee Lift With Firefly-version1.0 *Rock the Universe (Electric Chair(Spencer)/Over Castle(Firefly)) Managers *Firefly-version1.0 Nicknames *'The All English Englishman' *Da Shiznit Theme Music *"Drones" by Rise Against *'"Greatest Man That Ever Lived" by Weezer' Championships and Accomplishments ISB Smackdown ISB World Tag Team Champion (1 Time) ISB Cruiserweight Champion (1 Time)